The Afterlife Theatre - A Danganronpa Oneshot
by Brianna1773
Summary: Junko Enoshima finally got what she deserved and now she's stuck in the afterlife theatre for eternity, trying to find a way out, a way back to life. Original idea by @Doomqwer


**Bri: Hi, I'm the author! I just wanted to quickly say that I don't really know anything about the afterlife theatre so I just made stuff up... Also, Doomqwer (from Wattpad) let me use this story idea. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

"How is there always so much mess when I'm the only one here?!" I go down one of the many aisels in one of the many cinemas in this huge neverending building of movie theatres to pick up all the rubbish. There's so many tiny pieces of popcorn everywhere and a bunch of bottles, wrappers, and containers. I slowly sweep up all the mess, almost falling asleep from the boredom. You'd think I would be used to cleaning and doing nothing other then cleaning, but nope. It's still as boring as ever.

There's more then just movie theatres in this massive place. There's stores and restaurants and- it's basically a whole fucking town in this one building. This building that's probably full of a bunch of cool things any town would have, yet here I am, stuck picking up rubbish in a movie theatre all by myself. Yep, what a great afterlife I have.

"I should probably stop thinking about how I'm stuck in this dump and get on to cleaning the next room..." I drag my feet along the ground as I walk to the next cinema.

"I didn't expect it to end like that." I thought I heard someone with a high-pitched voice say.  
"Great, now I'm hearing things again" I role my eyes at my own insanity.

"It wasn't supposed to end like that! It wasn't supposed to end at all!" The voice continued, sounding deeper and more searious in the last sentence.

"Hey, can you shut up?" I hit my head but the voice doesn't stop.

"That stupid kid getting in my way. Now what am I supposed to do with my life? _Life?_ I guess I can't call it that now that I'm dead..." The voice spoke in the high-pitched voice again.

"Jesus fucking crist what are you talking about you dumb brain?! I've been dead for years and I don't remember a kid, then again I don't remember anyone really..." I start trailing off into my own thoughts.

"Hey you, idiot talking to your brain." The voice says. "Who are you?" I don't answer. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." The voice goes deep again.

I look around the room, thinking it's possible that there's actually someone else here. Oh and look, there is someone else here. Wait... There's someone else here? There's never been anyone else here except for me.. huh... Interesting.

"Hello?" The girl who the voice was coming from stands up.

That's pretty emabrrassing now that I think of it... I thought it was another voice in my head talking to me but turns out it was this girl all along and now she thinks I'm crazy... Why do I feel embarrassed? There must be something wrong with my brain. I barely used to get embarrassed while I was still alive. I guess being here all alone for so long has messed with my brain. I don't even know how long I've been here for to be honest... It feels like forever...

"ARE YOU DEAF?!" The girl is right infront of me now. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see her walk up to me.

"Wow kid, no need to shout" I rub my ears, as if it would ease the pain from someone shouting so loud.

"So you're not deaf then?" She crosses her arms.  
"Nope." I reply simply.  
"Then, like, why didn't you answer me before?" I just shrug at her question.

"You don't have a reason? You just felt like ignoring me?" I shrug again. I think I forgot how to talk to people..  
"You're not gonna say anything? You're gonna like, stand there all day doing nothing?"

"Look, kid, I gotta get back to work. They're gonna kill me if I don't. Well not _kill_ me, I'm already dead, but ya know what I mean." I walk away from her and start sweeping.

"You work here?" She follows me.  
"Yep"  
"Then you know how I can get back?"  
"Nope"  
"But if you work here, aren't you, like, in-charge of the dead people or some shit?"  
"Nope"  
"Then what do you do?"  
"Clean"  
"Seariously? That's all you do? That sounds boring."  
"Yep"  
"Are you gonna say anything else?"  
"What is there to say?" I look up at her but she doesn't respond.

"C'mon, surely there's something to do."  
"Nope"  
"Why?"  
"If you get in the movie theatre, there's no getting back out. There's more to this building but no way to access it."  
"I guess you've never heard of me." She starts.  
"Nope"  
"I haven't even said my name! Now shut up at let me talk!" She flicks her strawberry-blonde hair - that's seperated into two pig tails either side of her head- over her shoulder.

"I am Junko Enoshima, Queen of Despair!"  
"Good for you." I walk in the other direction.  
"I brought despair to the whole world, starting with Hope Peaks High."  
"Sounds fun" I continue sweeping the floor.  
"It was, it really was. But then this one hope filled kid ruined everything and I ended up hear." Her voice went deep and searious again.

"What's with your voice?" I ask.  
"What do you mean?" She asks, back to the high-pitched voice.  
"Nevermind, whatever." I give up.

"Why do you sound so depressed?" She continues in her high-pitched voice.  
"Why do you keep asking so many questions?" I'm already sick of this child. I actually wish I was still alone in this place, even though it's so boring alone.  
"You lost hope didn't you?" Back to the deep voice again. "You're full of despair, just like the rest of the world."

There's an awkward silence.  
"I can tell we're gonna get along" and back to the high-pitched voice.  
"If you say so." I role my eyes.

"You're life is like _really_ boring" this Junko kid says, while sitting on one of the cinema seats, eating popcorn and watching me clean.  
"Afterlife" I correct her.  
"Same thing"  
"Not really but fine..."

"You wanna do something?" She asks.  
"There's nothing to do."  
"Are you telling me there's no other people that we can bring to despair?"  
"We're the only ones here."  
"Where is here exactly?"  
"It's called The Afterlife Theatre. Which is actually really dumb, seeing as we're the only ones here."  
"Why are we the only ones here?"  
"Do you ever stop asking questions?!" She doesn't answer and then there's an awkward silence.

"I've always been able to tell what was going to happen around me. It was almost as if I could see the future, but not quite. I got so bored so easily because I always knew what was going to happen next. So I decided to have some fun, bring despair on the world. But then there was this one kid in my class at Hope Peaks High..." She started telling me for some reason.

"And you fell in love with him and then ended up dying for him, bluh bluh bluh. I don't care." I interrupted her.

"That's not what happened! For some reason with him, I couldn't tell what was going to happen. Unlike everyone else, I couldn't predict his moves. Which made it harder to predict anything. I had to get rid of him and by the end, I got desperate and ended up blowing my cover. I was too focused on trying to eliminate him and now I'm here. Stuck with you. Not being able to predict anything in this place. So I'm asking questions to try and make sense of everything."

"Alright." I didn't know what else to say.  
"This place is too boring. I need to find a way out of here. You have to help me. I need to go back to life. Please, I'm desperate."

"I don't know how I'm supposed help..."  
"You work here. Surely you like know something, anything."

"Look, kid, I've been in here so long, that I don't even remember my own name. There's no way I can help you. And there's no way to get out either. We're both stuck here, for eternity."

"That can't be true. The Queen of Despair can't be defeated that easily!" She stands up.  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yes! I'm Junko Enoshima, Queen of Despair and I can't be defeated that easily!"  
"Yet you're here, dead, in the afterlife theatre."  
"Shut up! Shut up! I'm not dead! I'm Junko Enoshima, Queen of Desp-"

"I KNOW, YOU'RE 'THE QUEEN OF DESPAIR'! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ONLY JUST GOT HERE SO STOP ACTING LIKE THAT. YOU'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER NOW, GET USED TO IT, I DID!"

"Did I forget to mention that I brought despair upon the Whole WrOld AnD MADE EVERYONE GO CRAZY AND START KILLING EACH OTHER AND I GOT TO KILL PEOPLE TOO AND NO ONE EVEN REALISED BECAUSE THEY WERE TOO BUSY KILLING OTHER PEOPLE!? SO DON'T YELL AT ME, OTHERWISE I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Bitch, you can't kill a dead person." I went back to sweeping the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She walks up to me.  
"I said 'Bitch, you can't kill a dead person.' You have a problem with that?" I repeated myself.  
"YOU-" Anyone would clearly be able to tell she's pissed.

I bankly stare at her while she puts her hand in her pocket, obviously taking out a knife to try and kill me. I quickly take the knife from her as soon as she takes it out of her pocket.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" She asks, still obviously mad.

"There's a reason I'm here, just like you. They wouldn't just trap a random person in here all by themself for eternity, forcing them to clean up mess that somehow keeps on appearing." I look at the knife in my hand.

"I haven't held a weapon in what feels like forever. It brings back memories. It makes me feel powerful. Like I could do anything. Like I could kill anyone." I stroke the knife and it gives me this satisfactory feeling, but it just makes me want more. Makes me want to do more then just stroke it.

I take a step towards Junko. She has a weird look on her face. Oh, how'd I'd forgotten what fear looks like on your victim, right before you end their life.

* * *

 **Bri: I hope you injoyed reading my story, if you did, would you mind checking out my other story? Thanks!**


End file.
